<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The City by NikkiHeat83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336706">In The City</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiHeat83/pseuds/NikkiHeat83'>NikkiHeat83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiHeat83/pseuds/NikkiHeat83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava was married to Leon Kennedy, what happens when a hidden family secret is unearthed? Find out what happens!<br/>Based around the timeline of Resi 2 (2019 version and leading up towards Resi 6)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One </p><p>-Raccoon City/DC- </p><p>Ava and Leon Kennedy had been in Raccoon City for just a few hours when the outbreak happened, Ava was scared as there was zombies everywhere and in the midst of the chaos she got seperated from hubby Leon and as Ava tried to find Leon, she couldn't find him anywhere, Ava slowly walked through the streets of Raccoon City until she found the RPD, Ava sighed as she found an unlocked gate and went through the gate, Ava reached into her inside pocket and found her Lightining Hawk gun, she had some ammo for it in case a zombie appeared, Ava hoped that Leon was ok and she needed to find him soon.  </p><p>Leon got up and looked around for Ava, not seeing her anywhere, Leon got worried about Ava and as Leon searched for her, Leon needed to find Ava before it's too late, Leon found zombies everywhere, Leon dodged them in order to avoid being bitten, Leon came across something shiny on the wet tarmac and he lifted it up and saw that it belonged to Ava, Leon looked around as he headed on his quest to find his wife Ava, Leon hoped that Ava was ok, Leon would not be able to forgive himself. </p><p>Ava got talking to Marvin as he explained that he had no clue what had caused the outbreak, Ava searched around RPD for whatever was left, unaware that in the S.T.A.R.S office something caught her eye and she picked it up and opened it, only to discover that Jill wasn't her sister like she believed but was in actual fact her birth mom, Ava was stunned and she had no idea who her birth father was, until she turned the page and discovered that her birth father was Chris Redfield, Ava saw a photo of her real dad and she saw that she looked like him, Ava softly sniffled as she tried to adjust to everything that she'd found, Ava didn't know what she should do, Ava put the papers into her bag and she headed out of Wesker's office only to find Leon there. </p><p>"Leon!" Ava said as she went over to him, Leon turned around and said "Ava, thank god!", as Leon held Ava close to him, glad to have finally found her, Ava stayed close to Leon as they shared a soft kiss, Ava then showed Leon what she'd found about her parentage, Leon was shocked as he read over what Ava handed him, Leon looked back to Ava and knew that it would take a long time for it to sink in, Leon lovingly held Ava close to him as they both agreed to find a way out of Raccoon City together, neither knew that both Chris and Jill were looking for their daughter Ava, Jill hoped that she would be able to tell Ava the truth, but knew that it wouldn't be so easy. </p><p>Ava and Leon headed back to the main hall of RPD after finding all the medallions for the statue, as Ava and Leon headed inside the statue, Jill and Chris saw Ava and knew that it was too late, Leon and Ava headed downstairs and came across a monster, Ava was scared as Leon managed to shot it's huge eye until it went overboard, Leon went back to Ava and held her close to him, Ava cuddled close to Leon as he comforted her close to him, Ava had her hand on Leon's chest as Leon comforted Ava close to him, Leon knew that he had to keep Ava safe from zombies, Ava could only trust Leon as she knew how protective Leon was of her, Ava knew that Leon was the love of her life, Ava hoped that she and Leon would safely make it out together, Leon put his hand on Ava's back lovingly as he held her close to him. </p><p>As the following hours passed, Leon and Ava finally made it to the train only to come across Tyrant as Ava used her gun to stun Tyrant when Leon fired a rocket at Tyrant and it killed Tyrant once and for all, Ava looked over to Leon as she went into his arms as they shared a soft kiss knowing that it was finally over, Leon and Ava walked down a road together, Ava was cuddled close to Leon as the whole of Raccoon City was nuked, the army soon picked them both up and questioned them apart, after around four hours Leon was finally allowed to see Ava again, Ava stayed close to Leon as she didn't want to be apart from him again, when Leon was approached by Adam Benford to work for the DSO, Leon looked to Ava and she told him "Do what you feel is right Leon", as Leon knew that Ava was right and Leon agreed to take the DSO job, Adam then informed Leon that Ava would be part of his team, Ava agreed too, she along with Leon headed off to DC for their fresh start, Leon and Ava got to see their new home, Ava liked it and once she saw the inside, she smiled as she wandered upstairs and entered the main bedroom, Leon soon joined her and wrapped both arms around her lovingly. </p><p>Leon stayed close to Ava as they settled into their new home in DC, Ava had her hand on Leon's chest as she just wanted to stay close to Leon as he surprised Ava with a soft loving kiss, Ava smiled in their kiss, Ava loved being close to Leon as they shared a soft loving kiss, Leon whispered something sweet into Ava's ear as she looked to Leon and nodded to his suggestion about having a family together, Leon led Ava to their bed as they kissed, Ava loved how romantic Leon was towards her, Ava loved Leon so much, afterwards Ava was cuddled in close to Leon in their bed, Leon lovingly cuddled Ava close to him, Ava put her hand on Leon's bare chest as she snuggled close to the one she loved so much, Leon lovingly wrapped the duvet around Ava to keep her warm next to him. </p><p>Following day, Leon woke up and noticed how peaceful Ava was next to him in their bed, Leon knew how happy Ava was with him as Leon hoped that they would have the family that they had always wanted ever since they first talked about it a year earlier, Leon kept his hand on Ava's tummy as he went back to sleep again, Ava loved how close she and Leon were ever since they met when they were just 17 and have been together ever since, Ava knew that Leon was her soulmate, Ava cuddled close to Leon in their bed as she loved being close to Leon. </p><p>What happens in chapter two?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two </p><p>Three months had passed since the events of Raccoon City, Leon was up earlier than normal, Leon softly sighed as he thought about everything that happened in Raccoon City three months earlier, Leon hoped that he would never have to face anything like that, Leon looked around and saw how peaceful Ava was in their bed, it made Leon love her even more than he ever thought was possible, getting back into bed, Leon snuggled into Ava and wrapped his arm around her and went back to sleep next to the one he loves. <br/>Few hours later, Ava woke up without waking Leon, as she went to throw up, Ava softly sighed as she rinsed her mouth out with cold water after being sick, unbeknown to Ava that Leon had heard her being sick, Leon got up and leant against the bathroom door, "Ava sweetheart you ok?" Leon asked as he walked over to Ava and wrapped both arms around her, as Ava then said "Think it might be a tummy bug, I'll be ok". Ava leant in close to Leon as he placed a soft kiss on her shoulder. </p><p>Ava hoped that the tummy bug would ease off but when Ava was sick a couple days later, she decided to make an appointment to see a doctor just to be on the safe side, Leon was at work while Ava went to see the doctor and told her what had been going on when the doctor suggested about doing a blood test to see if it shows up what could be wrong, Ava agreed and went to the treatment room to get a blood test done, Ava had no idea what was causing her to be sick, when after an hour the results came back and the nurse told Ava why she had been sick, Ava wondered how to tell Leon, when Ava was told to have a scan at hospital, Ava agreed and headed to hospital, she had the scan and got a picture, Ava was worried about telling Leon. </p><p>Later that evening, Leon got back home and he noticed Ava by the warm fire, Leon shed his gear and shoes before he walked over to sit next to Ava as he gave her a soft loving kiss on her shoulder, when Ava then said "I've got something to tell you Leon", as then Leon replied "What is it sweetheart?" as Ava handed Leon a scan pic and then she tells him "I'm 3 months pregnant Leon, the sickness was related to it" as Leon looked at the scan pic of their unborn baby, Leon turned to Ava and gave her a cuddle, then tells her "I'm happy sweetheart and I will be there every step of the way, I promise", as Ava smiled knowing how much it meant to Leon, Ava stayed close to Leon who then put his hand on Ava's three month baby bump lovingly. </p><p>Leon stayed close to Ava as they spent time together, Leon kept his hand on Ava's three month baby bump lovingly, Leon was happy that Ava was pregnant with their first child, Leon knew that Ava would be a good mom to their baby, Ava cuddled close to Leon as they spent time together, Ava was happy with Leon and knew that he was protective of her. Ava was still coming to terms with what she'd found out about Jill and Chris, Ava wasn't ready to find them again after what happened, Ava had already discussed it with Leon and he understood why and Leon would always be there for Ava, no matter what. </p><p>Few days later, Ava saw a box sitting on their bed, she opened it and found a plushie teddy bear inside, Ava smiled when Leon told her that it was for their baby, Ava knew then how much it meant to Leon as Ava walked over to Leon and they shared a soft loving kiss, Leon lovingly cuddled Ava close to him as they shared a soft kiss, Ava was happy with Leon and as Ava stayed close to Leon, she knew how much she meant to him, Leon loved Ava so much, Leon put his hand on Ava's baby bump lovingly as Leon wanted to bond with their unborn baby, Leon was happy that he was going to be a dad within the next six months, Leon loved Ava so much and knew how much she suited being pregnant. </p><p>Ava and Leon went for a walk to the local park as they spent time together, Ava stayed close to Leon as they spent the day together, neither knew that Ava's birth mom Jill was in the same park and Jill saw her little girl with Leon, as then Jill saw the rings on Ava's left hand, Jill then realised that Ava was married to Leon, Jill was shocked and she hoped that Ava was happy with Leon. Ava was close to Leon as they spent time together, Leon was happy with Ava as they shared a soft kiss, Ava loved Leon so much as Ava stayed close to Leon as they walked back home, Leon loved Ava so much as they shared a kiss. </p><p>Leon wrapped both arms around Ava's waist as Leon placed a soft kiss on Ava's shoulder lovingly as Ava softly smiled as she cuddled close to Leon as they were alone together as Ava had her hand on Leon's arm as Leon softly smiled as he knew how much Ava meant to him as Leon knew how much he loved Ava, who cuddled close to Ava as they bonded over their unborn baby, Ava knew how much their unborn baby meant to Leon as he kept his hand on Ava's baby bump lovingly as Ava knew how happy Leon was as they shared a soft loving kiss, Ava loved Leon and she knew just how much Leon meant to her as Leon lovingly cuddled Ava close to him.</p><p>Ava still felt hurt by the truth that Jill was her real mom, Ava confided in Leon about how she was feeling about it and Leon gently held Ava close to him as Leon knew how much Ava needed him, Leon placed a soft kiss on Ava's cheek as he cuddled her close, Ava could only trust Leon to protect her. Leon would always protect Ava and their unborn baby, Ava knew that Leon was the only one she could trust, Ava was happy with Leon and she couldn't wait to meet their first born baby in six months, Ava put her hand on Leon's chest as she cuddled in close to him. </p><p>Leon gently cuddled Ava close to him as they were by the warm fire as Ava loved being close to Leon as they spent alone time together, Ava was happy with Leon as he gave Ava a soft loving kiss, Ava smiled in their kiss as she cuddled close to Leon as their kiss turned into passion, Leon was gentle with Ava as they had fun together, Leon lovingly had his hand on Ava's baby bump as he placed a soft kiss on her tummy, Ava knew how much it meant to Leon, as Ava snuggled close to Leon in their bed, Leon loved Ava and knew that she was the love of his life, Leon knew that he was the only one that Ava trusted. </p><p>Ava knew that she wouldn't want to find Jill until she was ready to hear the truth, Ava wanted to focus on her first pregnancy in peace with Leon, as Ava wanted to enjoy it with Leon who lovingly cuddled close to Ava while they were in bed together, Ava was cosy next to Leon as they snuggled together, Leon wrapped their duvet around Ava as she cuddled close to Leon, as they cuddled lovingly, Leon knew how much Ava meant to him and as Leon was always gonna protect Ava and their unborn baby for the rest of his life, no matter what it took to keep them safe. </p><p>Leon loved Ava as they were in bed together, Ava was cuddled close to Leon as her hand was on his bare chest as he softly smiled knowing how happy Ava was with him as they were alone together, Leon lovingly put his hand on Ava's baby bump as he wanted to bond with their unborn baby, Leon was happy with Ava and he knew that they were lucky to of survived Raccoon City before it was nuked. Ava knew that since she and Leon escaped together, she guessed that Jill thought that she didn't survive Raccoon City, Ava was lucky to have made it out alive with Leon, who was close to Ava as they were cuddled up in their bed together. </p><p>Following day Leon woke up before Ava did, as Leon softly smiled as he watched Ava sleep on his bare chest, Leon loved Ava so much and he knew that he would be by her side when she gives birth to their first baby, Ava softly sighed in her sleep as she got closer to Leon, who lovingly cuddled Ava close to him, Leon loved Ava so much and knew how special she was to him, Leon would never forget what happened in Raccoon City and he knew that it had changed him, Leon hoped that there would never be another outbreak like Raccoon City again, Ava later woke up as she yawned a little and Leon softly smiled as he gave Ava a soft loving kiss, Ava softly smiled in their kiss. </p><p>Leon wrapped both arms around Ava as he put his hand on Ava's cheek as he kissed her as Ava smiled in their kiss, Ava softly smiled as she had her hand on Leon's lower back as Leon smiled softly as he grazed her arm with his knuckles as Ava loved how romantic Leon was towards her, Leon then surprised Ava with a soft loving kiss, Ava smiled in their kiss as Leon gently held her close to him, Ava felt safe with Leon and she knew how far he would go to protect her from harm, Leon gently put his hand on her baby bump lovingly as he felt their unborn baby move for the first time, Ava felt it too as she saw how emotional Leon was, Ava put her hand on Leon's cheek and cuddled close to him. </p><p>Ava was happy with Leon in DC as they had a fresh start together and Ava was so excited about meeting their first baby together in six months, Ava knew that Leon would be there for the birth of their first child, Leon was on cloud nine as he lovingly cuddled Ava close to him, Leon loved Ava with all his heart and knew how much Ava meant to him, Leon placed a soft kiss on Ava's three month baby bump lovingly, Ava loved knowing how happy Leon was and she knew that their unborn baby meant so much to him, Leon was happy with Ava, as Leon knew just how much Ava meant to him, as Leon lovingly placed a soft kiss on Ava's shoulder as he held Ava close to him.  </p><p>Leon put his hands on Ava's shoulders as he gave Ava a shoulder rub, Ava loved how gentle Leon was with her as Ava loved Leon's gentle touch as Leon placed a soft kiss on Ava's neck as she leant against Leon who put both hands on Ava's baby bump lovingly as Ava put her hand on top of Leon's lovingly, Ava was happy with Leon as he whispered something romantic into Ava's ear as she cuddled in close to Leon, who loved seeing how happy Ava was, Ava loved being happy with Leon as she loved him so much. </p><p>Ava loved being close to Leon by the warm fire as Leon placed soft kisses on Ava's shoulder lovingly as Ava loved how much of a romantic Leon was towards her, Leon would always be romantic with Ava who was cuddled close to him as Leon loved Ava so much as Leon then whispered something sweet into Ava's ear as Ava softly smiled knowing how happy Leon was with her as they spent time together, Ava loved knowing how much she meant to Leon who loved feeling their unborn baby moving around, Ava looked to Leon as she surprised him with a soft loving kiss, Leon smiled in their kiss as Ava loved knowing how much Leon meant to her, Leon was happy with Ava in DC. </p><p>What happens in chapter 3?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Three </p><p>Six months had passed, Ava had been for a walk with Leon, as they headed back home, Ava knew that she still had three weeks left of her pregnancy as once they got home. Ava went to get a drink of water, Ava felt a slight pain but she thought nothing of it, until a few hours later when Ava was upstairs and she felt her water break just as Leon walked into their bedroom, "Ava what's wrong?" just as Ava replied "It's time Leon", as Leon reached over for Ava's hospital bag which had the baby stuff inside, Leon helped Ava downstairs and into their 4x4 and Leon locked up their house and Leon got into the Jeep and headed off to the hospital with Ava, one they got to the hospital, ava was checked in and her doctor examined Ava and told her that there shouldn't be long to wait, Leon sat up on Ava's hospital bed as he put his hand on Ava's knee lovingly as Ava softly sighed as she knew that soon she would have her first baby with Leon. </p><p>Four hours later, Ava felt a sharp pain as Leon went to get a nurse who examined Ava and told her that it was time, Leon held Ava's hand as they went to the delivery room, Leon held Ava's hand as she felt a contraction and Leon felt Ava grip his hand as each pain hit, the nurse told Ava to push as Ava did, Leon encouraged Ava through the birth as a few hours later Ava gave birth to a healthy baby boy, Leon gave Ava a soft loving kiss as he was so proud of her, Ava got to hold their newborn baby boy for the first time, Leon was happy that they now had their baby boy, Leon got to hold their baby boy as Ava suggested naming their baby boy Lucas, Leon agreed to the name for their baby boy as they registered the birth of their baby boy, Ava surprised Leon with the full name of their baby boy as Lucas Leon Kennedy. </p><p>Couple days later, Leon took Ava and their baby boy Lucas home for the first time, Ava was holding their baby boy Lucas once they got home, Leon took Ava's hospital bag up to their bedroom, Leon returned to the livingroom as he joined Ava by the warm fire, Leon was happy to have a family with Ava, Leon loved seeing how happy he was with Ava and their baby son Lucas, as Ava settled into being a mom to her baby boy with Leon, who lovingly placed a soft kiss on Ava's shoulder as Ava softly smiled knowing how happy Leon was. Leon loved holding his baby boy Lucas, who had the same blue eyes as him, Ava loved seeing how happy Leon was to be a dad to be their baby son Lucas. </p><p>Ava loved Leon and their baby boy Lucas who was cuddled close to his dad, Leon loved being a dad to his baby boy Lucas who was asleep on Leon's chest, Ava softly smiled as she knew how much being a dad meant to Leon, as Ava stayed close to Leon as he gave Ava a soft loving kiss on her cheek, Ava loved how romantic Leon was towards her, Leon knew how much Ava meant to him, Leon loved his family with Ava and their baby son Lucas, Ava knew how happy she was with Leon as she knew that Leon was the love of her life, Ava knew that she could only trust Leon with her life and also their baby son Lucas. </p><p>Leon was happy with Ava as they were happy together, Leon later put their baby boy into his crib for the night, when Leon joined Ava in the kitchen, he walked over to Ava as he wrapped both arms around Ava as he kissed her shoulder lovingly, Ava loved how romantic Leon was towards her, Ava knew how much Leon meant to her, as Ava turned around as Leon gave Ava a soft loving kiss as Ava unbuttoned Leon's dark blue shirt as Leon put his hand underneath Ava's top as he touched her skin softly as Leon loved knowing how happy he was with Ava in DC. Leon cuddled Ava close to him as Leon loved Ava so much as Leon placed a soft loving kiss on Ava's forehead, Ava smiled softly knowing how happy she was with Leon, who wrapped both arms around Ava lovingly as Leon kissed Ava with a passion, Ava loved how passionate Leon was with her, Leon led Ava over to their bed, Leon gently laid Ava down on their bed as Leon softly kissed Ava lovingly as she kissed him back, Leon gently grazed Ava's arm with his knuckles softly. </p><p>Ava cuddled close to Leon as they were in bed together, Leon wrapped both arms around Ava as he cuddled her close to him, Leon loved how happy he was with Ava as they cuddled close to each other in their bed, Ava put her hand on Leon's bare toned chest as Leon softly smiled knowing how happy he was with Ava, knowing that she was his soulmate, Leon softly placed a kiss on Ava's cheek as he showed her just how much he loved her, Ava was comfy next to Leon in their bed together, Leon was happy with Ava as she cuddled close to Leon in their bed. </p><p>Leon cuddled Ava close to him as he wrapped their duvet around Ava as he wanted to protect Ava and their baby son Lucas, who cried and Leon got up to tend to their baby son, Leon bonded with his son as Leon loved his little boy as Leon gently put his baby son back into his crib, Leon returned to their bedroom and noticed how comfy Ava was in their bed, Leon got back into their bed, Leon put his hand on Ava's arm as Leon placed a soft kiss behind Ava's left ear, Ava smiled as she loved how loving Leon was towards her, Ava turned around and smiled as Leon surprised Ava with a passionate kiss, Ava smiled in their kiss as Leon loved Ava so much. </p><p>As Ava cuddled close to Leon in their bed, Leon loved how close Ava was to him as Leon cuddled Ava close to him, when Leon gently placed a soft loving kiss on Ava's shoulder as Ava loved how romantic Leon was towards her as Ava felt safe with Leon as he gave Ava a soft loving kiss, Ava smiled in their soft loving kiss, Ava knew how much she loved Leon, Ava put her hand on Leon's bare chest as Leon wrapped his arm around Ava's waist as she loved how gentle Leon was towards her, Ava knew how much happier she was to be with Leon, who kept a loving hold of Ava close to him in their bed. </p><p>Leon got up before Ava the following day as Leon wanted Ava to get some sleep while he spent time with their baby son Lucas who was wide awake in her crib, Leon gently lifted up Lucas and held him close, Leon was happy to be a dad to his baby boy Lucas, Leon got Lucas bathed and dressed, Leon got breakfast for Lucas and fresh bottle of milk, Leon bonded with Lucas who cuddled close to his dad, Leon knew how much his family with Ava meant to him, Ava woke up a couple hours or so later and noticed how quiet it was, Ava got dressed and she went downstairs and saw Leon nursing Lucas, Ava gently placed her hand on Leon's shoulder, Leon softly smiled knowing how happy he was to have Ava in his life along with their baby son Lucas who was content on Leon's bare chest. </p><p>What happens in chapter four?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>